SuperAngel
by alexa35
Summary: After rotting away in front of the television watching The Powerpuff Girls, Angel decides it’s time the world gets a real savior… guess who.


**SuperAngel**

_After rotting away in front of the television watching The Powerpuff Girls, Angel decides it's time the world gets a real savior… guess who._

It was a ..random moment.. of madness.. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy it! I greatly enjoyed writing this, it had been really fun! Reviews are, as usual, loved :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters associated with the story.

* * *

_Television is the first truly democratic culture — the first culture available to everyone and entirely governed by what the people want. The most terrifying thing is what people do want._

_-Clive Barnes _

* * *

"Angel, switch that television off right this instant," I demanded. Seriously, that girl's eyes were practically glued to the screen, and had been for the past two hours or so.

"Ma-ax…" she groaned distractedly, her eyes fixed on the television. "Five more minutes, okay?"

"No," I said as firmly as I could, and maneuvered my way across the cluttered room to the plug, avoiding looking at Angel's face for fear of those deadly Bambi eyes. So you'd probably be thinking - what about her mind-control powers?

She wouldn't dare.

"Try me," Angel muttered, a small frown forming on her face. She said it so quietly I wasn't sure I heard right, but whatever. My eyes roamed around for the plug - sheesh, this place seriously needed a cleanup badly - and I finally found it after a few minutes of searching. I leaned down to reach it, and just as my fingers were about to push the tiny little switch, Angel interrupted me.

"Gazzy and Iggy are going to blow a bomb up in the backyard," she said quickly. I shot her the evil eye. Not that she was looking, anyway. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was resting her head on her knees, her eyes almost unblinking as images flashed across the screen.

"You had better not be kidding me," I threatened in a dark voice, standing upright.

"I'm not," she uttered, her eyes never leaving the screen. Sheesh! Basic respect: Look at the person talking to you when conversing! Angel was certainly getting out of hand.

"Then I might as well switch the television off right now before I stop them," I said, and reached for the plug again.

"No!" she shouted irritably. "Blossom's going to kick ass!!"

"Angel!" I said in shock. "Watch your mouth!"

"You watch your mind," she retorted, eyes on the screen. Why that little.. When had she become like this?

A few hour ago, we had broken into a house that seemed to be abandoned; there was a huge stack of newspaper piled neatly on the doormat outside the door. We reckoned we could stay here for a night or so. The whole place was cluttered and dusty, such that every time we walked around inside the house, dust would rise and cause us to choke. Thus the decision of the boys to stay outside in the backyard.

But ever since she set eyes on the television set, Angel had claimed it as hers and had started watching the shows on it. Something called Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and Nickelodean or something like that. It was worrying, what that little black plastic box of evil could do.

I shook my head and walked away. Kids nowadays.

"I'm going to be seven! I'm not a kid!" she yelled as I walked out to check on the boys.

No more television for her after tonight.

* * *

Angel rolled her eyes irritably.

No doubt she was angry; Max had interrupted her just as the major action was going to start! She was never one for great timing anyway. Angel scowled, but her expression changed immediately after watching Mojo Jojo appear on screen, cape and all.

"Yes - no! Nononono, GET UP, BUBBLES!!! YESS!!!" Angel threw her arms in the air in victory as the trio won, leaving their archenemy a crumpled heap on the ground after his, hmm, thousandth attempt to foil them. "Another fail, Mojo Jojo! You will NEVER defeat the Powerpuff Girls! NEVER!!"

The ending theme song ran and Angel leaned back against the foot of the sofa, relaxing herself after being tensed up for so long.

The Powerpuff Girls had been a great show to watch, and Angel enjoyed it thoroughly. Why wouldn't she? It was about a bunch of little girls kicking major badass butt yet managing to save the day before bedtime.

And come to think of it, there weren't that many differences between them and her. Especially Bubbles. She loved Bubbles. Bubbles had blonde hair, just like her. She loved blue, just like her. Heck, she was cute, just like her! And the flying wasn't a problem either. She could kick ass just fine, just like her!

Angel decided that Bubbles was going to be her role model from now on.

And if she was going to be her role model...

A smile slowly began to form on her face as she planned, the television forgotten.

Those bad guys won't know what hit them.

* * *

I looked at Angel, jaw dropped in shock. I believe that the rest of the flock had similar expressions, but I just couldn't quite peel my eyes of Angel.

"What do you think?" she asked, and turned a full 360. Her hair was tied up in two high ponytails. A long, light blue cape tied around her neck billowed behind her with the wind, and her clothes had magically turned.. right. Light blue.

What the _h_?

"Angel, are you alright?" Gazzy asked. I was positively sure I could detect a trace of worry in his voice. Fang was whispering in Iggy's ears, probably telling him about Angel's new ..makeover. Iggy had a constipated expression on his face.

And Nudge? I don't even want to talk about it.

"OH EM GEE ANGEL! YOU LOOK LIKE, SO ADORABLE! I wish I could be as cute as you! But what's with the cape? And where in the world did you get it? Did you steal them or something? And why is your hair like that? Can you give me a makeover like that too? Blue totally suits you! 'cause your eyes are too!" Nudge grinned.

I shook my head slowly, wondering what the world has come to.

I had been outside, threatening Iggy and the Gasman and giving them a lecture about blowing other people's houses up with Fang snickering, leaning against a tree. Nudge was admiring the 'pretty flowers', which were pretty alright - pretty gross. Hello? Venus flytrap anybody?

Then, Angel had paraded out of the house into the back yard in that absurd outfit, claiming that she was going to be the next Superhero.

"I'm fine, Gazzy. I'm not sick or anything. And I got the next-door lady to get the cape for me, isn't she nice?" Angel smiled her trademark angelic smile. She got the next-door lady to get the cape for her, eh? By what means?

"What do you think you're doing?" I finally managed. "You know capes are dangerous."

"Are not!" she retorted.

"It could get stuck in something and choke you to death!" Gazzy agreed with me, his eyes wide.

"Angel.. the next top model?" Iggy teased mischievously.

"No, I'm going to be the Superhero that this world has been deprived of!" she proclaimed, holding her head up high.

"Have no fear, SuperAngel is here!" Nudge squealed. "That line is waaayyy cool."

Angel frowned, little creases forming on her forehead.

"I was actually thinking of this," she cleared her throat, "Sugar, spice and everything nice, these were the ingredients to make the perfect little girl. But the School accidentally added an extra ingredient - two percent bird DNA! And thus, SuperAngel was born, using her ultra super powers, Angel, and only Angel, has dedicated her life to fighting crime and the forces of evil!"

We all blinked at the little girl in front of us.

"Uh.. isn't that copyrighted by The Powerpuff Girls?" Fang asked, his low voice shaking me out of my astonishment.

"Yeah, and that's a little too long," Iggy pointed out.

"I think it's cool!" Nudge exclaimed happily.

"Max?" Gazzy shot me a worried glance, "Are you sure this is Angel and not some impersonator or clone?"

"Am not!" Angel protested. "And yeah.." she admitted, "it _may_ be a _little _long."

"A little?" I burst, almost in hysterics. "Angel, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she said, seemingly preoccupied. I stared at her. Seriously! "Hey guys, what do you think of - "

"Bad guys beware, SuperAngel has hair!" Iggy interrupted her. Angel looked at him, an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Fang chuckled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked him and rolled my eyes.

"I still think 'Have no fear, SuperAngel is here!' is the best," Nudge sniffed. Angel scoffed.

"Too many people use that," she said. "I want something more special. Like - "

"Bad guys beware, SuperAngel likes underwear," Iggy interrupted again. Fang chuckled again, and Gazzy managed to crack a smile, after staring at his sister in shock for the past few minutes.

"Stop interrupting me, will you," she scowled. "I -"

"Okay," Iggy said.

"That was an oxymoron!" Nudge said happily. "I learned about oxymorons! Like, when Angel told Iggy to stop interrupting her and he interrupted her but said okay? See? I learned something new!"

"Riiigghtt," Fang eyed her warily. Nudge grinned. I shook my head. Seriously, one day I'd really think that I was with a bunch of madmen instead of my flock.

"Gazzy? Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly noticing that he was sitting on the floor, faint and pale. It was probably the shock of her sister turning mental or something. I would certainly have reacted the same way if Ella thought she was some ninja or something.

"SuperAngel kills baddies, she also saves the kiddies!" Angel proclaimed, and swooped to Gazzy's side with the glory of her long, blue cape. "Gazzy, do not faint! Or I will splash you with paint!"

"Does bad rhyming come with the Angel-turned-delusional-superhero package?" Iggy asked.

"I believe so," Fang remarked.

"Angel, teach me how to rhyme!" Nudge squealed. "It's cool! Er... Total drools!"

When ever did Nudge turn into a fangirl and start heroworshipping Angel?

Right.. when Angel turned Superhero.

And when did Angel decide to turn Superhero?

When she watched the television. And when did she start watching television?

When we came to this house. Dang. My fault. Hey, it isn't..

'cause why did we even come to this house in the first place?

Because we had nowhere else to go. And what was the reason for not having anywhere else to go?

We're six mutant bird kids on the run with a talking, not to mention flying, dog that's currently napping under the shade of a banana tree.

I really don't want to continue. That's higher order thinking for you. We are so leaving this place, and I am _never _letting Angel near a television set ever again.

"Angel, get out of that suit this instant. We are leaving this house and never entering one with a television ever again!" I said. "Gazzy, be a man!" I snapped. "Your sister's acting like a nutcase and here you are being pale and weak? What kind of brother are you? Get up! Come on! Get up!"

Nobody moved, and everyone stared at me as if _I _was the nutcase.

Me? A nutcase? You gotta be kidding me. I started laughing, but for some weird reason, my voice sounded hysterical.

"What are you doing? Get on! Chop chop!" I said, trying to be as firm as possible. They continued staring at me. Fang included. His face was contorted into a constipated look, like the one Iggy had previously. It looked as if he was holding in his laughter.

Are you kidding me?

"Max, I think it's time you get a lie-down," Nudge said kindly, and held my hand, gently leading me back into the stuffy house.

"No! I am never going into a place with a television set ever again!" I protested wildly.

"It's okay, we'll skip the living room," Gazzy said, his voice also weirdly kind as he scooted over to my other side to hold my hand and lead me back to the house.

"Fang? Iggy? Fang? Fang! Angel? Total? Someone?" I said, my voice turning small.

"It's okay, Max," Iggy called over. "We all understand."

"Yeah, must be the stress," Fang uttered.

Are you freaking kidding me? I continued laughing at the whole situation - they thought that _I_ was going balooney!

Nudge and the Gasman led me upstairs and tucked me into the very dusty bed upstairs.

"It's okay, Max, you can go sleep," Nudge said as soothingly as she could manage.

"Yeah, it's alright. You deserve it," Gazzy added on. "It must take a lot of energy looking after the flock."

Yeah.. the stress.. Angel.. superhero.. weird.. yeah.. sleep.. just a weird dream..

* * *

Outside, Fang looked at Angel.

"Angel, I blame you."

"I blame the television," she scoffed. "But it was an utter sensation. Now, I have spent enough time lingering on trivial matters like these; time to save the world and have peace!" she proclaimed, and whipped her wings out - only to let them get caught in her long, billowing cape.

"Max told you no capes," Fang commented, taking in the sight of Angel untangling her cape from her wings. "Looks like she's right after all." She rolled her eyes and Iggy chuckled.

"And that was really bad rhyming on your part," Iggy remarked.

"Whatever," she retorted, and leaped into the air after throwing her cape on the ground, forgetting to rhyme.

"SuperAngel kills baddies, she also saves the kiddies!" her tiny voice echoed down below, and the two older guys chuckled, wondering what unfortunate people would get to meet her.

* * *

**-FINIS-**


End file.
